


Kompleksy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [119]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Xxxbajsfkkmwnyxxx: Hejka! Mogłabym prosić prompta z Larrym? Są w szczęśliwym związku, od jakiegoś czasu Lou ma kompleksy związane ze swoim wyglądem. Uważa że w niektórych miejscach ma więcej ciała niż być powinno i mimo ćwiczeń i dość rygorystycznej diety nie udaje mu się tego zrzucić. Harry martwi się zmianą w jego zachowaniu więc prosi o wyjaśnienia. Lou mówi mu o tym wszystkim i Harry chce go pocieszyć lecz niezbyt trafnie dobiera słowa i nieświadomie jeszcze bardziej dobija swojego ukochanego. Dalej możesz już sama wymyślić co się stanie po pewnym czasie ale proszę o happy end. Z góry dziękuję





	Kompleksy

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jest to nic długiego, ani dobrego, ale nie miałam zbytniego pomysłu na tego prompta.

Powoli zapiął plecak, co chwilę zerkając na śpiącą postać, która była rozłożona na łóżku. Chciał mieć pewność, że jego chłopak się nie obudzi. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Harry wstanie dopiero za jakieś dwie godziny, co dawało mu czas, aby dotrzeć na siłownię, poćwiczyć i wrócić do domu, tak by kędzierzawy się nie zorientował.   
Uchylił drzwi, modląc się, aby nie zaskrzypiały. Prześlizgnął się przez powstałą szparę i ostrożnie je za sobą zamknął. Odetchnął z ulgą, będąc już po za domem i truchtając w kierunku pobliskiej siłowni.  
*****  
Otworzył drzwi kabiny, wpuszczając do niej chłodne powietrze, które od razu go zaatakowało. Po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz, więc szybko ją opuścił i sięgnął po ręcznik owijając się nim. Stanął przed lustrem, przecierając zaparowaną powierzchnię i z krytyczną miną, zaczął uważnie oglądać swoje ciało. Już tyle czasu minęło, a on wciąż nie dostrzegał zmian. To były prawie trzy miesiące, jak codziennie, z samego rana wymykał się, aby iść na siłownię. Jadał mniej i mało kalorycznie, chociaż miał ogromną ochotę na pizzę lub burgery. Oczywiście wszystko starał się robić dyskretnie, aby jego chłopak niczego nie zauważył. Mimo to, jego brzuch ciągle odstawał, uda wciąż były grube, a tyłek ogromny.   
Nie raz zastanawiał się, jak Harry może w ogóle patrzeć na niego. Przecież ciało Stylesa było idealne – wysoki, szczupły z ładnymi mięśniami. Do tego przystojny z cudownym charakterem. Co on robił z Louisem? Mógł szybko i łatwo znaleźć sobie kogoś o wiele lepszego od szatyna.   
Z cichym westchnieniem odsunął się od lustra i sięgnął po ubrania, które leżały na półce, obok wanny. Harry ciągle spał, kiedy pojawił się w sypialni, dlatego postanowił zrobić śniadanie ukochanemu. Zszedł do kuchni, gdzie włączył radio, aby umilić sobie ten czas i wyjmując z lodówki odpowiednie składni, zajął się przygotowaniami. Pół godziny później wszystko było gotowe, więc ułożył to na tacy i ruszył do sypialni. Wszedł do sypialni dostrzegając, że jego chłopak już nie śpi. Siedział na łóżku, przeczesując swoje potargane włosy i zaspany wzrokiem rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Ciągle nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że ściąłeś włosy – podszedł do łóżka, kładąc tacę obok ukochanego.  
\- Dzień dobry, skarbie – wymruczał sennie, uśmiechając się do szatyna.  
\- Hej – nachylił się nad tacą, wyciskając pocałunek na ustach Stylesa – Zrobiłem ci śniadanie.  
\- Widzę i dziękuję – spojrzał tackę i sięgnął po szklankę z sokiem – Ty już jadłeś? – zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że znajduje się tutaj porcja tylko dla jednej osoby.   
\- Nie, ale wystarczy mi to – sięgnął po małą miseczkę z jogurtem naturalnym i owocami.  
\- Na pewno? – stał się podejrzliwy. Dobrze wiedział, jak Louis uwielbiał naleśniki z owocami i polewą czekoladową. Do tego bita śmietana. Zresztą już od jakiegoś czasu widział, że Louis je bardzo mało.   
\- Tak – Harry jeszcze chwilę, uważnie mu się przyglądał, nim odpuścił i zajął się własnym śniadaniem.  
*****  
Pokonał kilka ostatnich schodów, nim znalazł się na parterze. Odłożył plecak na komodę i sięgnął po adidasy, aby je założyć.   
\- Lou? – wzdrygnął się słysząc zaspany głos Harry’ego. Stał na szczycie schodów, pocierając oczy. Widać było, że dopiero wstał – Co robisz? – zaczął ostrożnie, stąpać po schodach, nie chcąc z nich spaść.   
\- N-nic – wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który z każdym krokiem był bliżej niego.   
\- Jak to nic? – sięgnął po plecak, który leżał na komodzie – Dla mnie to wygląda, jakbyś gdzieś się wybierał. Lou, jest 6.00, gdzie ty idziesz?  
\- N-nigdzie – Harry oczywiście mu nie uwierzył. A skoro szatyn nie chciał współpracować, to sam postanowił się dowiedzieć. Otworzył plecak, zaglądając do środka – buty sportowe, ręcznik, butelka wody. Dodać do tego, sportowy strój, który Louis miał na sobie i wszystko układało się w całość.  
\- Wybierasz się na siłownię? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał – Lou, o co chodzi?  
Tomlinson stał ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Czuł, jak rumieniec pali jego twarz. Był zawstydzony i nie chciał w tym momencie patrzeć się w zielone oczy ukochanego.   
\- Skarbie, widzę, że coś się dzieje – słyszał zmartwienie w głosie Stylesa i gdyby tylko spojrzał w jego oczy, zobaczyłby to samo – Od dawna to widzę. Mało jesz, teraz te ćwiczenia.  
Louis nie miał zamiaru mu odpowiadać. Nie chciał o tym mówić, wstydził się. Wyższy chyba to zauważył, bo chciał odpuścić. Westchnął cicho, chcąc się wycofać, kiedy usłyszał niepewny głos ukochanego.  
\- Jestem gruby – wymruczał.  
\- Co? – te słowa go zaskoczyły. W życiu nie pomyślałby, że jego chłopak jest gruby i nie wiedział, jak sam mógł tak o sobie myśleć – Lou, o czym ty mówisz? Gdzie niby jesteś gruby?  
\- Jak możesz być taki ślepy? – bąknął z oburzeniem, z niezadowoleniem spoglądając na drugiego – Nie widzisz mojego odstającego brzucha, grubych ud i wielkiego tyłka? – zastanawiał się, czy jego chłopak naprawdę jest taki ślepy, czy tylko udaje z grzeczności.  
\- Dalej nie wiem o czym mówisz – zbliżył się do chłopaka, obejmując go – Nie jesteś gruby. Po za tym uważam, że twój odstający brzuszek jest uroczy, kocham twoje pulchne uda, a twój okrągły tyłek śni mi się po nocach – może gdyby Harry chociaż trochę pomyślał nad tym co powiedział, zauważyłby, że nie było to dobrym posunięciem i nie byłby zaskoczony zachowaniem Louisa.  
Szatyn wyrwał się z objęć wyższego, wyrywając mu swój plecak.  
\- Jesteś okropny! – wykrzyczał z wściekłością, nim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
*****  
Jak Harry mógł mu to zrobić? Powiedział mu, swoje największe wady, a on otwarcie przyznał, że je widzi. Co z tego, że je zachwalał. Teraz tak jest, a co jak za jakiś czas zaczną mu przeszkadzać i zauważy, jak gruby i obrzydliwy jest Tomlinson?  
Biegł całą drogę, pochłonięty przez własne myśli. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami siłowni.  
*****  
Dopiero po wyjściu Louisa zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział i jak mogło to zostać odebrane przez niego. Domyślał się, gdzie szatyn poszedł, jednak nie chciał iść za nim. Jego zdaniem powinien dać Tomlinsonowi czas, aby mógł się uspokoić i pomyśleć na spokojnie. One też powinien wykorzystać ten czas, aby wymyślić, jak udobruchać chłopaka i zmienić jego nastawienie do siebie samego.   
Uważał, że Louis był piękny i jego zdaniem miał cudowne ciało. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego sam tego nie dostrzegał. Czekając na Tomlinsona postanowił przygotować dla nich śniadanie. Nie chciał jednak bardziej dobijać ukochanego, dlatego też nie było to nic tłustego, ani zbyt kalorycznego. Mimo to, wciąż było smaczne i wiedział, że oboje chętnie je zjedzą.   
Posiłek był prawie gotowy, gdy usłyszał trzask drzwi. Od razu ruszył do holu, gdzie zastał Louisa. Chłopak nie patrzył się na niego, tylko powoli ściągnął buty i ruszył do schodów.  
\- Lou, moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – szatyn zatrzymał się obok niego, jednak wciąż nie uniósł wzroku. Skinął jedynie głową, nim ruszył dalej – Dobrze, weź prysznic i zejdź do kuchni.  
Piętnaście minut później w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Tomlinson. Miał na sobie dresy i jedną z koszulek Harry’ego. Z mokrych włosów kapały kropelki wody. Styles wskazał mu dłonią stół, na którym było już przygotowane śniadanie i dołączył do chłopaka, kładąc przed nim kubek z herbatą.   
\- Louis – zaczął spoglądając na szatyna, który siedział obok wpatrując się w swój kubek – Kochanie – wyciągnął rękę, chwytając mniejszą dłoń, która leżała na blacie stołu – przepraszam, jeśli moje słowa cię uraziły. Nie to było moim zamiarem. Źle dobrałem słowa, ale chodziło mi o to, że dla mnie jesteś idealny. Jesteś piękny i nie uważam, że jesteś gruby i musisz coś w sobie zmienić.   
\- Teraz tak mówisz – mruknął, po czym uniósł wzrok na Stylesa – Ale kiedyś zmienisz zdanie.  
\- Nie zmienię – próbował przekonać o tym Louisa – Kocham cię, rozumiesz? Kocham za to, jakim jesteś człowiekiem. Wygląd jest dla mnie mniej ważny. Dla mnie głównie liczy się to jaki i kim jesteś.   
\- Też cię kocham H, ale wciąż uważam, że powinienem schudnąć – bronił swojego zdania.  
\- W porządku – westchnął – Nie będę cię zmuszał, abyś odpuścił ćwiczenia i jadł jak wcześniej. Mam jednak trzy warunków.  
\- To znaczy? – przygryzł wargę w oczekiwaniu.   
\- Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, przestań się przede mną z tym ukrywać.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się. Zresztą nie miał wyjścia, Harry i tak od teraz baczniej by mu się przyglądał – A pozostałe?  
\- Przystopuj z ćwiczeniami, bo się wykończysz. Zauważyłem, że od jakiegoś czasu jesteś bardziej zmęczony, niż wcześniej. Albo wybieraj się na siłownię 3-4 razy w tygodniu, albo zmień swoje treningi na mniej intensywne. Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci w tym. I ostatnią rzeczą jest, sprawa jedzenia. Widzę, że prawie nic nie jesz, a jeśli już to jest tego mało. Jadaj 4-5 posiłków dziennie, ale regularnie i nie przesadzaj z porcjami. No i nie czuj się winny, jeśli raz na jakiś czas, zjesz coś bardziej niezdrowego. Proszę cię Lou.  
Tomlinson wpatrywał się w zielone oczy ukochanego, zastanawiając się nad tym co powiedział. Czy to był dobry pomysł?  
\- Skarbie, boję się, że z czasem, zaczniesz jeszcze bardziej przesadzać i się wykończysz – dodał, widzą, że szatyn się waha.   
\- Dobrze – w końcu ustąpił. Uznał, że jego chłopak ma rację.   
\- Cieszę się – ścisnął dłoń mniejszego – I jeszcze jedno… - widział zaciekawienie na twarzy Louisa – Jeśli przez to odchudzanie, twój tyłek się za bardzo zmniejszy, przysięgam, że będę cię tuczył tak długo, dopóki, nie wróci do swojego pierwotnego stanu.


End file.
